Crimson Clutter
Crimson Clutter is an insanely hard Nine Circles level created by RedUniverse. It's generally considered to be the third hardest Nine Circles level in the game, only behind all the versions of Sonic Wave, buffed Down Bass, and sometimes Catastrophic. Due to its difficulty, it is typically regarded as an Insane Demon. Description Besides Sonic Wave, Crimson Clutter is one of the hardest Nine Circles remake ever. Surprisingly, it was verified legitimately by its creator, RedUniverse, despite its difficulty. The level features a blood-red crimson like theme, hence its name, and is infamous for being incredibly difficult as a Nine Circles level, harder than the notorious Antique Circles, Catastrophic, and Down Bass (Old version). Only players of extreme skill or wave skill overall are able to complete this level. Gameplay The level starts off with a pretty simple cube with a little bit of fake lining and troll jump rings and jump pads. The cube then transitions into a somewhat difficult ship with jump rings and gravity portals, and requires good timing to avoid accidentally hitting a spike. The ship then turns back into a cube, with a few simple jumps. The beat drops, and then jumps into the infamous wave in Nine Circles levels. The wave is extremely difficult, and has many gravity portals, very tight spaces, dark shades of colors and, as mentioned, has a mirror that may disorient players who do not adapt well to the sudden direction flipping. The level will then end off with a fairly difficult ship that involves jump rings and gravity changes. At the end, the ship goes to half speed and the level ends with RedUniverse's name, accompanied by the text "GG". Crashes * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 87% and 93%. Trivia * RedUniverse, being the level's creator, was the first to beat the level legitimately. He also beat Down Bass on stream, which also makes him the first player to legitimately beat it too. * Unlike other Nine Circles levels, this one has the flashing wave going outwards instead of inwards. Thus, the color trigger goes: 4, 3, 2, 1. * Pacosky18, Waboosher, and Hinds beat this on mobile, making them the only players to have done so. Cam29 is attempting the same, currently at 65%. * This is RedUniverse's only current rated level as of now. * The level's name was suggested by a player named Lumpy. (As proven in RedUniverse's video of it and in the level's description.) * After Down Bass's latest update and Sonic Wave, a lot of people now regard Crimson Clutter as the 3rd hardest rated Nine Circles level. * Krazyman50 actually made a joke on this level, copying it, changing colors to purple and calling it "Corruption Clutter". This is based on game "Terraria", in which there are two opposite biomes: Crimson and Corruption. He also created an another parody level called 'Crimson Clutterfunk' which is same as the original level but uses Clutterfunk as the song. Category:Demon Levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Long Levels Category:2015 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Insane Demon